Percy's betrayal
by Percabeth3620
Summary: Percy joins the Titans after Annabeth cheats on him so to level everything he gets Thalia and Nico to join too My first story so go easy
1. The Betrayal

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

It was a cool summer afternoon and I went to see my sweet wise girl and found her kissing my half-brother Jack. It ripped me apart. I was going to kill him but he ran out to fast. I chased him till I tackled him and put a dagger to his throat.

Annabeth said she was sorry but I couldn't accept her apology. So I did the only thing that came to mind I slit his throat and ran for the camp boarders. Nobody caught me I was gone before they came looking for me.

While I was running I ran into a Titan(the titan hyperion). I told him what happened and he told me I could join him and the giants to kill all the other half-blood's and gods. But I said you if get Nico and Thalia I'll kill Zeus myself. Then we both got huge grins and we both laughed maniacally. We will work together for the win of the Titans. He told me how Geae will make the three of us Titans if we join her army. He also said that she also promised to make the three of us the heads of her army

I do know he said Thalia came without a fight and Nico said he planed on joining for weeks. So now Thalia, Nico, and Me are fighting with the giants and the remaining Titans. So one child of the three elder gods on the giants side. How interesting i thought to myself. Which made me think off the note i mailed to camp today

I loved her and she cheated on me so i told

Geae all the battle strategies that the Athena cabin created.

So thank her for Geae knowing everyone's weaknesses and best fighting style

so tell her i said hi whore and Thalia and Nico are with me

Love Percy Jackson

Which made me laugh how right now Me, Thalia, and Nico are all Titans and her special Jack is dead. Also how the whole camp will blame her for all the horrible future to come.

**Get good reviews I make 2 chpt. soon maybe up in 2 days if i get good reviews its my first story so go easy.**


	2. The Invasion Set Up

**I hope you like it .**

* * *

><p><strong>Thalia P.O.V.<strong>

I can't believe Percy is KISSING ME. I thought he still might love Annabeth. But that note was very clear he didn't anymore. I think I might love him though. My first clue was he got Hyperion to get me while I was on a quest and now this.

Percy the Titan of swordsmanship, battle, heroes, war, and storms is now in love with me Thalia Grace and I think I love him back. Plus Nico still hasn't found him a girl though. It makes me a little sad for him. So I'll find him one.

I thought some thing was wrong when Geae called me to the war room and only me. The thought I got when I walked in that room scared me half to death(**A/N HAHA she's a Titan)**. I guess I'm getting my assignment. I hope it's the Titan goddess of Lighting. But Queen of swordsmanship wouldn't hurt.

"Enter Thalia Grace I need to have a talk with you. I am tired of all the singal Titans. I want you and Percy to get together." Geae said. "What ?" I said. "I hear the things you think about him." "ohhhhhhh !" "Now go my Titan of lighting and Future Queen of battle."

I almost cried, she wants me to basically marry Percy Jackson. OMGOMGOMG I hope he asks me to marry him soon I can't wait. I wished I was Mrs. Jackson now. I wonder what are kids will be the Titans of. i hope one will be Thunderstorms. That would be great. I will raise them to be great Titans. So now all that's left is for Percy to pop the question.

**Percy P.O.V.**

I'm kissing Thalia. I now know my love for her is true. I fell in love with her thinking about her while I was alone in the woods that night I meet Hyperion. I guess I love Thalia Grace now. I can't wait to see where this goes. I want her to be the Queen of Battle. But i don't know how I'll ask her the question. I might as well find out if she likes me first just to be sure i don't make a idiot out of myself. So I'll talk to her now .

I wonder what it is her and Geae are talking about. I guess I'll have to read her mind when she comes out. Why can't i hear her thoughts. I guess Geae wants it to stay a secret. So now i want to know more than ever. I'll have to wait till she tells me what her and Geae were talking about. Darn this makes me want to scream, not knowing what they were talking about. "So Thalia what die Geae say to you." "OH . UM. Nothing important to the rest of you, I guess." I could tell she was lying.

"Hey Nico, hows about we go kidnap you a half-blood wife." I offered. But he said "Not right now, no. I will find her at the invasion of that vile Camp Half-Blood." " Ok I guess." And with that I went to the Training Hall. The place I go to when I want to think about some things. I thought about how I soon would make Thalia my Titan bride and we would kill all of them.

**Nico P.O.V.**

I thought my dad loved me, I guess I was wrong. The thought now hurt my mind and soul. (Do Titans have souls) . I want to find a bride but Percy got Thalia and all the other Titans aren't my type of female attraction. Now i Know I'll get me a bride cause Percy will Help me find her and I think Thalia wants me to be happy like them. So I can't wait for the invasion in 1 month.

I have been in the Training Hall for a couple of weeks now training every day. I think I'm at least good enough to be Percy's training dummy. Since he is now the Titan of WAR. I hope with the enhancements to Percy's fighting skills the three of us stand a chance against the Olympian Gods. But with Cronus out of the picture our chances are drastically cut in half in the next Titan war.

I was kind of freaked out when this happened. GEAE CALLED US ALL TO THE WAR ROOM FOR AN EMERGENCY MEETING and she said

"CRONUS IS BACK AND WILL BE IN COCOMMAND TIED WITH PERCY, then Thalia, then Nico."

**Annabeth P.O.V.**

Chiron told me I was going to have to train the sword classes more often. I asked why and he said that the gods said that their might be an invasion in the next month or so. I wish that we knew which Titan was leading the invasion force. All I know is I miss Percy and I still love him. So I hope the Titans haven't found him and are hurting him. I don't believe the note I got in the mail from him. He would never join Geae.

I can't help but wish I knew where he is. That's all I want to know. I've tried to IM him but Iris says she doesn't even know where he is right now. I do know that the campers are training better then every. Our defense are better also. But I heard a rumor that Percy is a Titan now. So I'm kinda scared that the grudge he left here with will show when he returns. Titan or no Titan. I guess to know if he is a Titan we will have to wait till the invasion to find out.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: I want you to know that I hope you like it<strong>


	3. AN please read

**Hey glad you like sorry haven't updated promise by Monday got the story NOW I NEED A LOVE INTEREST FOR NICO and she has to be from PJO.**


	4. The Discovery

**Percy P.O.V**

I know we are 2 days til the invasion of that reached Camp Half-Blood. It's official I'm asking Thalia to marry me. We've been together a month now but I love her more than I loved _"Annabeth" _that vile woman. I have the ring and I've asked Thalia to meet me on Mount Tam tomorrow. I can't wait. Now I also can't wait til we show up their. The plan is them to take us there in chains to make them think we are P.O.W.(prisoner of war).

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>ONE DAY LATER<span>_**

"Thalia I've watched us become close." I said to her teary eyed. She looked at me and said "Why are you crying love.". I told her how much I love her and then got on one knee and said "Thalia Grace will you marry me and become and Queen of Swordsmanship.". She then said "YES YES YES." in a very happy voice.

Then I went and told Nico me and Thalia are getting married and that's when he told me the camper he wanted to marry. I got a sour face and keep saying are you sure but he kept saying yes. So I went and told Thalia that Nico wanted to marry Clarisse. Then I'll never forget the face she got. A HAPPY FACE. I asked her what she thought and she said"I think everyone gets at least one shot at love.".

**Annabeth P.O.V.**

I am so scared. Tomorrow I find out if Percy is a Titan or just a prisoner of war. I hope he forgives me. Although I wouldn't blame him if he didn't. I guess I should get back to the archery class. I can't believe it has been 1 month since Percy left after killing my affair mate jack. I didn't love jack more than Percy but something drove me into his arms. I think Aphrodite was the one to caused this to happen. But she swears she hates me for cheating on Percy. She said any girl demigod would be more than happy to have him as a boyfriend. That I got really lucky.

* * *

><p><em><strong>ONE DAY LATER<strong>_

It's the day of the invasion and I am so scared that we will lose. But the only thing I can think of is where is Percy Jackson. It's worried my for so long now. This whole month has been one long worring period for me. I hope he is a Prisoner of War more than a Titan. Because the ancient law says that they have to give them back 1 hour before the battle. SO that way we can have Percy on our team for the fight. But I've been worried about Thalia and Nico too. Not as much as Percy though. I can't wait to see them again.

That's when Chiron came up and said "The Titan army is only 2 hours away, so we can expect to see our three missing friends in 1 hour." Then I just jumped with joy. So now we will have the better trained archery students, sword students, and the better trained trap makers along with Percy, Thalia, and Nico. I see Malcolm training the kids in archer right now and Clarisse training the kids in hand to hand combat. That's great. Now all we need is Percy,Thalia, and Nico. They will probably seal the deal. I mean the gods said they will come to assist when we most need them. Zeus said that he would come down here himself and fight all the monsters he can without tiring. So that means my mom will be here to. Also if she comes Aphrodite will come to see and yell at me. So I'm not all that happy that the gods are coming cause Athena and Aphrodite are very mad at me.

I miss them so much. I miss the thing's about them. I miss Thalia's bad-ass attitude, Nico's death like essence, and most of all I miss Percy's caring eyes. I wished I never had cheated on Percy. Plus the fact I never told Thalia and Nico. So I feel very ashamed of myself. I hope Percy gives me a second chance to redeem myself. I now I don't deserve a second chance but I hope he will give me one.

* * *

><p><strong>1 HOUR LATER<strong>

I saw the army yards from Half-Blood Hill. I could see them walking this way with three prisoners of war leading in front. I started to jump with joy all the way to the Big House. I told Chiron of the Prisoners and his eyes light up. So we prepared for the release of the three prisoners of war. I was on top of the hill when the army was just yards from the camp boarders. Then they threw the three prisoners our way. As soon as i got the ok from Chiron I ran up to Thalia and gave her a hug. She didn't seem to happy to see me. I guess she heard what happened between me and Percy. Then I gave Nico a big hige because I missed him to. But he didn't seem happy to see me either. I guess he found out to. But there is the fact he never seems happy. Then I ran up to Percy put my arms around his neck and said "I'm so sorry." and gave him a big and long kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>THALIA P.O.V.<strong>

I saw her kiss my husband and it drove me crazy. I could not control myself. I raised a fist and punched Annabeth in the face and yelled "Back off HOE.". That let Percy know to start talking and he said "I will never forgive you Annabeth Chase. Oh Yeah. By the way. Everybody I would like you to meet Mrs. Thalia Jackson." . Everyone gasped and awed. So I planted a kiss on my husbands check and turned to Annabeth to hear her say "NO WAY. I thought you loved me Percy and I thought you were my best friend Thalia." so in return I said "When you cheated on Percy you lost him. You lost me by not telling me and the camp lost Nico by not involving him in anything. But while we were gone Nico discovered who he wants to marry knowing his demigod day are numbered.". That's when Nico got down and said "Clarisse daughter of Ares. Will you marry me." then I heard a girl but war like scream say "YES. I mean I guess.".

So me and my husband slowly walked to the force field to see if we could go through now that were Titans. But I guess the force field still thinks we are demigods. So with that Percy yelled "LET THE BATTLE BEGIN." while we were walking back to the monster base. But I hope the last thing Annabeth saw before she started to fight the monsters was the long make out session me and Percy had.

**Sorry toke so long Had a HADES of a weekend schedule Chapter 4 is the Fight . **


	5. The Beginning of The End

**Sorry toke so long. Lost track of time reading other fan fics that are great.**

**Annabeth's P.O.V.**

I thought Percy loved me. I guess I was WRONG. After all we've been through I go and Cheat on him. I thought as I started to cry. He was the one I could tell. Than why did I screw all that up.

Those were the only thoughts that ran through my head when I saw Percy and Thalia Jackson making out in front of me. Not only that but now we have to fight an invasion of the worlds best monster. I heard screams as people charged the monster. But what I saw next shocked me Clarrise walked up to Nico and kissed her new soon to be husband. I also heard the rest of the Ares cabin scream"CHARGE". Then my blade met monster after monster. Soon it was me, the Athena cabin, and Chiron left and on their team was Clarrise, Thalia, Nico, and Percy. I could hear Clarrise say she wanted to fight me hand to hand. So I agreed. But made them swear on the River Styx if I won Nico nor any of the others could help during or after the battle. Even if she died in our duel to the death. Nico and the others seemed iffy on the idea but they swore. So we started to fight. Our swords met and it sent me to the ground as they started to laugh I sliced her ankle an inch deep. She went to the ground and I got up and kicked her on her back. Put my sword to her throat and Yelled "FOR OLYMPUS". With that I sliced her neck killing Clarrise and sending her to the depths of Tartarus. I saw the rage in Nico's eyes so I laughed basically asking to be killed. That swear helped a lot.

I went to Chiron scared what he would say but he just pated me on the back. That's when I heard Percy Say " I am impressed you survived. But that changes nothing. Meet my Titan Army co-General". That's when he came out of the shadows. I and Chiron gasped seeing him again. I thought Percy killed him in Manhattan earlier this year. The he said "I am back the Titan Cronus is back.". That made every thing feel weird seeing those two working together. Then I heard Geae say "Well done my Titans. Percy I am Now making you head Titan.". I saw rage grow in Cronus's eyes as he lunged at Percy. Big mistake. I saw Percy move so fast he was like a blur. He pulled out his blade dodging the blade of Cronus and plunging his blade in him to return the favor. Cronus went to ash. Then a light flashed.12 flashes to be exact. The only gods not here are Aphrodite and Demeter. I heard union gasp come from the gods. i saw what they where gasping at. It was the pile of ash that was once Cronus. but all the gods still looked as though they wanted to kill Percy. I saw Hermes charge Percy he didn't stand a chance. He sliced was deflected and turn to ash just like so on and so till four gods wear left. I realized they were a little tired all ready. Then I heard Geae say "Percy, Thalia, and Nico they killed all the other Titans before coming to fight you. KILL THEM.". I can't believe it the world has only three Titans And four gods. That's when I saw Nico hit the ground. Three holes in his chest and ichor on all three points of Poseidon's trident. Percy saw this and went crazy killing Poseidon and Hades. Leaving three puddles of ichor and dust in those puddles. That left Zeus, Percy, Thalia, and my mom Athena.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's P.O.V.<strong>

I saw two gods left with that I walked away telling the gods I would return. That I would take them on in their best condition not their worst. So instead I went to fight Geae with Thalia at my side. I saw Geae and challenged her for her spot as head Primordial. She accepted. SO we went to battle we fought for hours with me finally pining her and turning her to dust. With her power mine I made Thalia my second in command Primordial. In doing so I told the others if they did not like it they could fight me. All the Primordial's raised their sword so me and Thalia did to. We fought and we won. Now the only ones who have powers are me, Thals, Zeus, and Athena

**_1 YEAR LATER_**

I know I have waited a long time to finish the gods. But I have a reason a good reason. Thalia is PREGNANT with my child. So we promised to wait to fight the gods at least until my son is 16. SO that means that my last fight with the gods and my next will be 17 years apart. I realize it's to long to wait but she made me promise and I keep promises to those I love.

**_ANOTHER 16 YEARS LATER_**

My son is now sixteen and I should be thirty three in human years. I now only am realizing that I can now fight the gods and finish the war that started seventeen years ago. She said she would help me fight the gods. I told her our son should come too. She didn't like the idea but she let him come anyway. I was in a human form that looked different than my true human form Percy. Thalia did the same. The gods and new half bloods didn't know my son so he was ok in his normal human form. So I went up to the boarders of Camp Half-Blood. Called for a attendant to tell us where we are. I said my son here is a son of Zeus. He didn't seem surprised. So I asked why he was so level headed about this. He explained everything before and after the war. Like Annabeth became head of the camp after Dionysus. SO after our chat I said I wish to fight Zeus. He seemed shocked so I showed him my real form. He recognized me instantly.


End file.
